


Touch

by colazitron



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye's been so preoccupied with their verbal communication, he never noticed the ways Connor and he touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



Connor says they've been seeing each other for a year now, because he's a romantic and it's been a year since their first kiss in Italy. Troye thinks claiming that is cheating. It took them another couple months to confess that there were genuine crushes going with all those kisses they'd shared over the summer, after all. And then a couple more to talk about how those crushes are definitely not going anywhere. Officially they've set their anniversary for early January, because it took a trip to New Zealand for them to have an adult conversation about their feelings, apparently, and that's when they decided to give this whole thing a real go, and started telling everyone who matters. Privately Troye thinks of when Connor called him from Swaziland, telling him he missed him and was thus going to join him and his family in South Africa, as the moment it all went from "we're sort of into each other and messing around" to "we're in love, and we're going to take this seriously".

Either way there's probably something to be said about how they both seem to have the easiest time opening up about their emotions when they're not at home. Granted, Troye spent more time away from home than at home last year, but those three were still a different sort of 'not at home'. And either way, Troye couldn't help but notice how over the last few months that they've definitely been together-together he started thinking of LA as a second home and Connor became increasingly comfortable back in Perth. Even here in Sydney he moves like he knows where he's going. They've become at home in each others' lives and instead of making it more difficult to talk about everything they need to (like Troye maybe sometimes fears at four am when he can't sleep and Connor is several thousand miles away), it's made it easier.

Maybe, Troye thinks, they were just waiting for the safety of a mutual agreement, of knowing that they're 100% on the same page, before they could let go completely.

Whatever it is, Troye notices the ease Connor brings into his life in almost every detail of it. lt's strongest in his creative pursuits, he thinks, where Connor's appreciation and encouragement of everything he does make Troye itch to be as daring, and loud, and bold as he secretly has always wanted to be. But it's also in the simple things, in how Connor's appreciation for good food makes him want to learn to cook, how Connor's love for his hair makes him feel like he can try out new things with it, how Connor doesn't mind having to tilt his head back further for a kiss when Troye's wearing platform shoes. It's not that Troye wants to change himself for Connor, it's just that the security of his love and acceptance means Troye feels less apprehensive about branching out - be it creatively or personally. He knows it's the same for Connor, as Connor told him so when Troye carefully commented on how nice he thinks Connor's hair looks when he's wearing it down.

Troye was so focussed on (and they've gotten so much better at) verbal communication that - until Connor's last visit - Troye didn't even notice the change in their non-verbal communication.

Being careful not to touch Connor too much or too obviously has been second nature to Troye since they've known each other. At first because Troye used to always worry about giving straight guys the wrong impression, then because Connor didn't seem overly comfortable with casual touches. Once Connor came out and Troye realised the wrong impression would've been the right impression, as he'd very much like to get his hands on as much of Connor as he'd be allowed, it became about hiding that, and once he was allowed to touch Connor, it was always clear that he was only to do so in private - not just because Connor wasn't out to the world yet, but because the nature of their relationship wasn't one that included casual, non-sexual touches. The fact that that changed after New Year's and that the way they touch each other changed with it didn't occur to Troye until a few weeks ago, when Connor put his hands on Troye's hips to move around him in the Mellet kitchen, comfortable and easy like he'd done it a hundred times before. Troye startled and Connor laughed and apologised for sneaking up on him and Troye was forced to wonder if Connor had done it a hundred times before only Troye wasn't paying attention.

So now he's paying attention. It might even be fair to say that Troye's become a little preoccupied with the ways Connor touches him. Like right now, instead of following the conversation Connor holds with Emma and Kurt, Troye follows the path Connor's fingers take as they card through Troye's hair. Troye's almost nervous with how aware he is of the casual way he's sitting by Connor's feet, leaning against his legs, but Connor took it completely in stride, no hint of it being unusual for the two of them to sit like this - around other people, at that! Troye doesn't think he can be blamed for being a bit distracted by it all, especially by how every now and then Connor's fingers stray close to his ears or the base of his skull and Troye is completely powerless against the gooseflesh breaking out on his arms and the hair at the back of his neck standing on end in response. It's not necessarily a sexual reaction, since Troye gets it no matter who touches him there, but if Connor were to do it while they're both naked then Troye certainly wouldn't mind.

"You still with us, Troye?" Emma asks at the same time as Connor tugs on Troye's hair a bit, bringing him out of his musings.

''Hm?" Troye says, blinking to bring his focus back onto Kurt's amused and Emma's far too knowing expression. "Sorry. Yesterday must've taken more out of me than I thought. What was the question?"

''I'm sure," Emma mumbles, while Kurt asks, "Are you and Mr. Franta joining Emma and I for some lunch?"

Troye tries not to blush while Connor laughs, hand still tangled in Troye's hair.

"I think we'Il hang back," Connor says and then pulls on Troye's hair again for his attention.

Troye tilts his head back obligingly.

"Okay?" Connor asks, eyes green and bright and entirely focussed on Troye.

"Yeah. I'm not really in the mood for going outside right now," Troye says.

Connor coos and runs his hand over Troye's forehead almost like he's a child and Connor's checking for a temperature. Troye can't help but smile at him even if it probably makes him look stupidly smitten. He doesn't bother to look away to check.

"We'll bring you something back," Kurt says.

Connor looks up at him and Emma briefly, but Troye only lets his eyes fall shut and leans his head back against Connor's knee.

"Thanks, guys. Have fun," Connor says.

Troye grins to himself and just has to nuzzle his face into Connor's leg. His boy's way too adorable.

In return there's a kiss being pressed to the crown of Troye's head that has him opening his eyes again and looking back up at Connor, catching the grin on Emma's face out of the corner of his eyes shortly before the door closes behind her.

"Hi," Connor grins.

Troye feels a smile bloom on his own face in answer, silly and bright and broadcasting his feelings unmistakably. It's exactly the kind of smile he'd've been embarrassed to show a year ago. Exactly the kind of smile he wants Connor to see him wearing. Connor should always know just how much Troye adores him.

"Hi," he says back and reaches up to pull Connor's face down for a kiss.

Connor's legs fall open for Troye to slip in between automatically and they're both still smiling when their lips meet. It's fun for a bit, but the giggle Troye holds back in his throat because it's also a bit ridiculous, not to mention the crick in his neck, make him pull back after a few moments. He shuffles around until he's up on his knees in between Connor's legs, facing him and bracing himself on Connor's thighs, and tilts his head up for a proper kiss.

Troye still remembers how shy Connor was at first, not daring to touch Troye anywhere but with his lips on his. There's nothing of that shyness left anymore, Connor's hands sure where he cradles Troye's face gently and scratches the tips of his fingers through Troye's hair in the precise way he knows practically makes Troye purr. Troye retaliates by pushing a finger inside the rip of Connor's jeans, teasing the skin of Connor's knee with a blunt fingernail. Connor's appreciation rumbles deep in his chest and makes Troye smile again.

Almost as if he can't help but mirror it, Troye feels Connor smile as well and before long the kiss ends. Neither of them pulls back right away, staying close with their foreheads touching. Troye doesn't quite want to open his eyes, one of Connor's thumbs tracing his lips. He purses his lips against it in a kiss and Connor presses one high onto his cheekbone in return.

"I love you," Troye says, sinking back down onto the floor, and opens his eyes to watch Connor's face soften.

"And I love you," Connor says, pressing another kiss to the crown of Troye's hair, before he goes back to carding his fingers through it.

Troye lets his eyes fall shut again and leans his cheek against the inside of Connor's thigh, one hand in his lap and the other one still absentmindedly fiddling with the rip in Connor's jeans. He's immensely glad they've gotten so much better at talking to each other, but he equally enjoys that they don't always have to.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Because [this tumblr post ](http://phhantastic.tumblr.com/post/123441659085/httptronnie-tronnorfravan-talkingtronnor) happened.


End file.
